What I've Done
What I've Done is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, which was released as the first single from Minutes to Midnight (2007). The song is composed in the key of G minor and is set in 4/4 time. The song was released as a radio single on April 1, 2007, as a digital download on April 2, and as a CD single on April 30. The live version of "What I've Done" from Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes, released in 2008, was nominated for Best Hard Rock Performance at the 52nd Grammy Awards, but did not win. It also serves as the main theme of the 2007 science fiction film Transformers and also appears on Transformers: The Album (2007). Being certified three times platinum by the RIAA, it is the band's most commercially successful song, though not necessarily most well-known. "What I've Done" was featured in the video game Guitar Hero World Tour. In January 2011, it was released in a Linkin Park DLC pack for Rock Band 3, along with a PRO mode update, which allows use of real instruments such as guitar, keyboards and electronic drum kits. The song is also a b-side to the UK single of "Iridescent". An instrumental version of the song is currently used by Sky as background music for their interactive services. Releases * "What I've Done" * Minutes to Midnight * "Bleed It Out" * Transformers: The Album * LP Underground 7 * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) * LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak (Xefuzion Interlude + Remix) * LP Underground X: Demos (as an M. Shinoda Remix) * A Thousand Suns+ (DVD) * "Iridescent" * LP Underground XI (as "Bang Three (What I've Done Original Demo)") * Living Things (Live, as a Japanese bonus track) Background The song begins with a backwards sample. This appears to be random at first, but is actually the last part of an instrumental piece at the end of "Shadow of the Day", meaning it follows on seamlessly from that song. In one of his rare criticisms of a Linkin Park song, Mike Shinoda comments in Meeting of A Thousand Suns that the album's first single does not have to be some "What I've Done shit", implying that "What I've Done" was written as a last minute attempt at a radio single, and was not representative of the experimental nature of the album. The fact it was the last recorded suggests this to be the case, even though the song is well regarded by others. Live Info "What I've Done" has appeared in every Linkin Park show since the arrival of Minutes to Midnight. The song opened many shows during 2008 but it was also featured in encores. If it opens a show, there will usually be an extended intro to the song. The band will also have a piano intro added to the song if it's in the middle of the show. A prime example of one of these performances was in the Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes DVD. In fact, the song from that show was nominated for "Best Hard Rock Performance" at the Grammy's Awards, and it was the only live song that stood in competition to other songs, that were studio recordings. "What I've Done" was also the first song Linkin Park played while on Saturday Night Live for the first time. In addition, it has been played on Jimmy Kimmel live on a few occasions. The song was played again on February 15, 2014, which took place at Club Nokia in Los Angeles, California during the Concert for the Philippines, sponsored by Linkin Park's Music for Relief charity. Mike Einzinger, lead guitarist of Incubus, performed his own guitar solo during the bridge of the song. Remix Mike Shinoda, credited as M. Shinoda, created a remix for the LP Underground X: Demos in 2010. It is also known as a "Distorted Remix" on some editions of Minutes to Midnight. Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion made an interlude and a remix to the song for his version of the LPResurrection Mixtape 3: Outbreak, released in 2009. Booklet Notes 'One of the last songs finished for the album, the lyrics for this song were intended to work on many levels, including freedom, art, and death metaphors.' Track Listing ;CD1 • 7" picture disc ;CD2 • Australian single • iTunes EP Lyrics In this farewell There’s no blood There’s no alibi ‘Cause I've drawn regret From the truth Of a thousand lies So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I’ll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done Put to rest What you thought of me While I clean this slate With the hands Of uncertainty So let mercy come And wash away What I've done I’ll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done For what I've done I start again And whatever pain may come Today this ends I’m forgiving what I've . . Done I’ll face myself To cross out what I've become Erase myself And let go of what I've done . . . (Na-na-na Na-na-na Na-na-na) What I've done . . . (Na-na-na Na-na-na) Forgiving what I've done . . (Na-na-na Na-na-na Na-na-na Na-na) Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs